Thaleia Bleu
"The sea, once it casts it's spell, holds one in it's net of wonder Forever" -Jacques Cousteau Personality Thaleia is bold and outgoing, but she has been known to be quite selfish at times. She is wise beyond her years, but it doesn't change the fact that she can be calculating when she wants to be. Her years on land have made her much more closed off than she had been in her childhood, but she hasn't lost her love for excitement and adventure. For the most part, Thaleia is welcoming and open to all, but there is also a darker side to her that is willing to do whatever it takes to survive and live the life she wants to. Biography Thaleia was bred and born in the darker side of the ocean. While most merpeople reside in the higher waters, closer to the Atlantian city, Thaleia's family made their home in deep sea. Because of this, she was always exploring, trying to learn about the culture she was missing out on. When she had grew to a certain age, she ventured up higher into the ocean and was eager to learn more about the Atlantian way of life. She lived in the city for about a year human time before deciding it wasn't right for her. She wanted more, something vastly different. So, she swam higher and higher until her head broke the surface and she caught a glimpse of an entirely different world. It didn't take her any second guessing before she began swimming towards land. She didn't know what to expect. She hadn't even known her tail could shift into two odd poles of flesh until she pulled herself up onto the warm sand. She was so used to the chilly temperatures of the deep dark, that the contrast in the environment was invigorating. She was so intrigued by the difference between the sea and land and it made her choice easy. Slowly, Thaleia learned to use her legs. It took her months to perfect the human walk and it took her even longer to learn to copy the way of life that the land dwellers called normal. She was eager to fit in and learn about these people who worshiped the sun and walked around on two legs. Years later, she still resides on land, but her heart has never truly left the ocean. She feels the pull of the tides and her heart aches as her bones yearn to be in the water again. Every once in a while she is forced to venture back into the waves to ease the shooting pains in her legs, but she has no interest in returning to her home in the deepest depths of the ocean. She is determined to stay on land, even if it means doing the unthinkable, like killing a human and consuming their life essence. Thaleia is determined to continue her life on land and break her ties to the sea. Relationships Category:Supernatural Category:Mermaid Category:Female Category:Characters